Ostlea: A Land of Legends - Creation
Creation & New Beginnings is the first chapter in the Library book Ostlea: A Land of Legends. It is the legend of how Ostlea was created. Story Long ago, back when the universe was still new, and the trees were nothing more than seeds, two beings possessing great power came into existence. One, a strong willed Phoenix whose feathers looked as if they were made from the sun itself, and the other, a pure hearted, majestic Dragon with glittering scales that matched the moon in the dark night's sky. Over the years the pair kept an eye over the world as it grew. They watched as Kingdoms rose and fell, wars began and ended, new creatures were born as others were wiped from the planet. Life went on for the rest of the world, but nothing ever seemed to change for them. They wanted something more, to be something more than simply just watchers and yet at the same time they couldn't fit into the current world. They needed to create a land of their own. Seeing the potential in the plains where they slept, they pooled together their powers and raised great volcanoes, dense forests, frigid glaciers and caves filled with luminescent crystals creating a perfect little world for the creatures that would soon inhabit the area. They went to work gathering eggs from all the earth's creatures, bringing them back with them to their home. It wasn't long before their quest was nearing completion, only one more species remained. Humans. Should they be allowed in? Could they be trusted? There was much debate on what to do with these creatures. The Phoenix did not trust them one bit, he believed all they were capable of was war and destruction, while the dragon saw a kinder side to them. She had observed the kinds of civilizations they were capable of creating, the kindness they could show towards not only each other but other creatures. She knew if given the chance they could become great leaders of this new country. In the end the Dragon won the argument and they began their final search. It was not long before they settled on their choice: it was a small group of outcasts, some exiled, others merely trying to escape the cruel rulers of their once homes. By day the Phoenix would lead the group towards their sanctuary, sometimes by singing a sweet melody or entrancing them with the beauty of his glorious feathers. By night the Dragon would fill their dreams with the wonders of what awaited them in their new home. In a matter of days they had arrived at their destination. The people were awestruck by the beauty of the new world; finally they had found the place they had only dreamed of, somewhere they could be safe and live in peace. It did not take long for them to settle. A small council and eventually a ruler was elected and a town built for themselves as well as shrines honoring their great Sun God, the Phoenix and Moon Goddess, the Dragon. The only thing that remained was a name for their country. Ostlea. A new beginning, a new hope. Links * Ostlea: Land of Legends * Creation & New Beginnings Category:Books Category:Gryffi